1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a localization technology of mounting a game, in a portable storage device, on a game console, and more particularly, to a localization system for mounting a game, in a portable storage device, on a game console and a method therefor, capable of promptly mounting a game program on the game console without installing any game and of saving time of files transmitted to an internal hard disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Every household can be said to hold at least one game console for family entertainment. Game consoles on the market have various kinds, such as XBOX, XBOX 360, PS2, PS3, WII, N64 and so on. Two ways to perform a game for the game consoles include (1) performing it via an internal hard disk storing a large number of games or (2) performing it via an optical disk or cassette.
However, the game consoles can create the following problems: With regards to current software, the development speeds of file sizes and numbers are extremely greater than those of a hard-disk space and interface. Further, a game in a portable storage device, such as flash disk, is read into a hard disk in a game console, and then the game can be performed. In the case that there are hundreds or thousands of games in the portable storage device, much time must be spent for reading the game. Besides, the game console could be down because a game main program has a size in GB as a unit, and even greater than 10 GB. Undoubtedly, a lot of time is wasted and the above method is not practical. The hard disk in the game console has limited capacity, and thus cannot load more games. Besides, due to containing a hard disk, a traditional game console becomes bulky with occupied internal space, is not easily carried and has a cost issue.
Accordingly, the invention is proposed to achieve objectives to solve the above disadvantages.